Not of this world
by Psycho Babble
Summary: Leo and Raph get captured by the Purple Dragons and are brought to a place where they meet a 'unique' young woman.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own TMNT or any of the characters. Anya is mine.

123456

Past:

Anya Darsant ran as fast as she could, her breath burning in her throat. She was so scared and confused. What the hell had just happened? One moment she had-

123456

Present:

A loud clang of one of the other cell doors banging shut jerked her awake. She was on her feet before she even realised it. Eyes wide, she looked around for a moment confused as to where she was. She sighed a little, leaning back against the wall, closing her eyes and listening in on the conversation in the other cell.

"I told you to run!" The first voice snapped.

"Where the hell was I meant to run to? We were surrounded!" The second, heavily accented, voice said. The first sighed loudly, but said nothing.

"O' course they took us, they outnumbered us more than fifteen to one. Buncha chickenshits, can't go into a fight without bringing a load of their buddies with 'em," the second voice said. Anya moved up to the door of my cell.

"And you talk to much," she said loud enough that they; whoever they were, could hear her. There was a quiet chuckle, she assumed from the first one that had spoken.

"Hey, don't need your comments," the seconds voice snapped irritably from his cell.

"No, you're probably right, but if they hear you talking they tend to get bitchy," she said. There was silence from the first cell for a long moment.

"Welcome to the hotel of...whoever it is that has us in here," she continued.

"Purple Dragons," supplied the first helpfully.

"Purple Dragons?" she snorted a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Second asked.

"Nothing, just...nevermind..." she muttered. She stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about something.

"Hey your voices sounds kinda familiar, do I know you guys?" She asked.

"I doubt it. What's your name?" the first asked.

"Anya. Anya Darsant," she replied quickly. In their cell Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other, Raphael shrugged, he didn't recognise the name.

"We don't recognise the name, I'm sorry," Leonardo said.

"And what are your names?" She asked them.

"Hey, didn't ya say that they don't like it when we talk in here?" Raphael snapped. They could hear a heavy sigh.

"Yeah...well they're gonna torture us anyway, so who the hell cares?" She snapped back at him, trying to hide her fear at the thought of being tortured under false bravado. In their cell Leonardo gave Raphael a look.

"I apologise for my brother, he's a little angry right now. I am Leonardo and my brothers name is Raphael," he said. There was a long silence and then the voice came back to them.

"The mutant turtles Leonardo and Raphael?" She asked. Leonardo blinked, glanced at Raphael.

"Yes," he answered honestly. He figured she'd find out what they were anyway sooner or later...unless they got out of here soon. She gave a weird sounding laugh.

"That's...that's just great," she said.

"Yeah, we get it already, we're freaks of nature," Raphael said.

"That isn't it, it's just..." she trailed off.

"Just what?" Leonardo asked.

"Nevermind, it's a long, strange story and I'm not sure even I believe it," she said and fell into a silence.

123456

Past:

"Dammit," she muttered, she slowed for just a moment to catch her breath back. How do you go from sleeping in your own bed, in July, in another country to waking up next to a dumpster in the middle of New York city in the middle of winter.

123456

Present:

The cell door banged open and two of the Purple Dragons stood in the doorway. Anya looked up at them.

"Your turn, bitch," one of them said. She smirked, again trying to hide her fear.

"What's wrong all your other victims died?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, and you're next. Now lets go, freak," he said. Inwardly she gulped, but hoped she didn't show it on the outside.

"Great, let's go get this party started," she said. She was led past the turtles cell, she saw Raphael glaring out at the Purple Dragons. She looked in his direction and he gave her a weird look in return. They brought her up a couple of floors in an elevator, one standing on either side of her. Down the corridor from the elevator there was a large room, various instruments and what she assumed for tools for torture hung on the walls and shelves. The room had a long flat metal table, metal chairs, a chair that looked like it belonged in a dentists surgery, all had straps and all of them Anya was sure she didn't want to be strapped to. The two guards hauled her over to a long metal pole that came out of the ceiling and was embedded in the floor. they handcuffed her wrists to a chain that hung from the top of the pole. Anya remained silent, from her time in the cells she had learnt well that if you fought them it just made things worse. She stared straight ahead until they pulled a heavy blindfold over her eyes. There were shuffling noises and then something hit her so hard in the stomach that the breath whooshed right out of her, it took a few moments for the pain to register and by then she was hit again. The two Purple Dragons had taken up positions on either side of her, one held a metal baseball bat, the other a whip. They took it in turns to hit her. Anya could do nothing but gasp for air, wanting to scream but being unable to do so. After what seemed like hours she could feel the whip tearing through the cloth of the thing shirt she wore, warmth ran down her waist and legs and she knew it was her own blood.

123456

Below the city of New York two other turtles finally made it home. Splinter sat drinking a cup of tea, seeing Donatello and Michelangelo enter the lair alone he came to his feet.

"My sons, where are your brothers?" He asked at once. Donnie stepped forward.

"They were captured, we were ambushed by the Purple Dragons," he told his father. Splinter sighed heavily.

"It would seem we have much planning to do. We must contact Miss O' Neil and Mr. Jones, I believe that we will need they're help," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

123456

Past: flashback

Anya laughed easily. No matter what her brothers were always able to make her laugh. Daniel let go of Joe from a headlock and a noogie.

"I'll get you back for that," Joe said. Daniel nodded grinning.

"Sure ya will," he said.

"Don't you guys ever quit?" Her eldest brother; Scott said.

"Sure we'll quit, when you get a sense of humor!" Joe laughed.

123456

Anya groaned and rolled over on her front, instantly regretting the movement as it sent lances of pain through her. She couldn't help crying out, putting both hands on her now mangled midriff. She curled up a little, taking a few minutes to wait for the pain to slowly abate to a dull throbbing.

"Anya, are you alright?" Leonardo's voice came through the door of the cell i was in.

"Yeah, doesn't hurt to much now," she said, slowly standing up and going over to grab the bottle of water by the door.

"Guess they didn't do to much damage to ya," Raphael said. She snorted, leaning up against the door, taking a slow sip of the water.

"Hardly, that was just the warm up," she told him.

"What is this place?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm not really sure. They brought me here about two days before you two...I think. There was someone in the cell you're in, they took him out twice the first day I was here. The first time he came back his arm was gone. The second time...he didn't come back. The woman who was in this cell with me told me that they killed him. She also told me some of what they did to her and..." she trailed off.

"And it ain't looking good," Raphael finished for her.

"That to," she sighed.

"They will try to use you against each other. Let me put it this way, the sooner your sensei and brothers come for you the better," she took another longer drink of water.

"How do you know about our family?" Leonardo asked.

"It's a long story," she said.

"Well, ain't like we're goin' anywhere," Raphael said.

"Good point," she said.

"I'm not from around here and I don't just mean New York or this country," she sighed loudly. About to continue when the same two guards came back accompanied by three others. They opened the door to Leonardo and Raphael's cell. One of them grinned when he saw Anya looking at them from her cell.

"Looking forward to tomorrow, freak," he said. Inwardly she shuddered, knowing what he meant and from what her former cellmate had told her. She didn't say anything, just turned away so she couldn't see his lecherous grin.

"No! Take me instead!" Leonardo said. Raphael growled low in his throat.

"Shaddup, Leo," he snapped, it took four of them to drag Raphael out of the cell. The others stayed a moment longer to make sure Leo didn't try anything. They took Raph up in the elevator.

"Dammit," Leonardo muttered under his breath.

"Hey, you probably would've just made things worse for both of you," she said.

"He's my brother and it's my job to protect him," Leonardo stated.

"Yeah, trust me I get that, but you won't do him any good by getting killed," she said. There was a sigh and a long silence.

"So tell me the rest of your story," he said.

"Not sure exactly how it happened. Where I come from you and you're family..." she paused realising just how crazy she sounded, but continued speaking anyway.

"Where I come from you're characters in a cartoon, comics..."

"Sure we are," Leonardo said after a moment, his tone sarcasitc. Anya laughed a little humorlessly.

"Your fathers name is Splinter, your brothers are Mikey and Donnie. Raph's the angry one, Donnie's the genius that likes to build things, Mikey's the funny one he loves comic books and videogames, Splinter found you and raised you all after you all got covered in this mutagen and you...you're the glue that holds your family together,"

"That's crazy," Leo said. She snorted a humorless laugh.

"No shit," she said, eyes closed, face pressed against the bars on the cell door.

"The Ninja Tribunal, Shredder, Karai, Agent Bishop, Hun, Traximis, Professor Honeycut, Casey Jones, April o' Neil, Usagi..." her voice trailed off trying to think of more names, but right now coming up blank. Leonardo was silent.

"Look, I don't know what else I can say to convince you. I'm not from here, I don't know how I got here, but I do know where I am now. Please, please believe me," her quiet voice held a note of desperation. Somehow Leonardo knew that she wasn't an enemy who had been spying on them for who knew how long, that instead she was pleading with him to believe her, to tell her that she wasn't going crazy.

"Ok, I gotta admit there's only a few ways you'd know that stuff and with all the weird stuff my brothers and I have seen this doesn't seem that far fetched," he said, voice calm. _Unless I find out otherwise, _he thought. Anya let out a small sob of relief.

"Thank you," she whispered.

123456

It was almost three hours before they brought Raph back. Two guard hauled him back to the cell by holding his upper arms, his hands were tied behind his shell and he wasn't moving. The door of the cell was opened and the threw the unconcious turtle back into the cell.

"Raph!" Leo was instantly by his brothers side, checking to make sure he was still alive. A breath he didn't realise he was holding hissed out of him when he felt the strong, steady pulse under his fingers.

"Your turn, sweetheart," one of the guards laughed as the pulled Anya out of her cell. She stared straight ahead, making no sound. But soon she would...


	3. Chapter 3

123456

Past:

_She was running again, but she was slowing down. The people chasing her were quickly gaining on her. That was when her foot hit a patch of ice she had not seen and slipped right out from under her, she lurched forward barely managing to get her hands under herself in time._

123456

Present:

"-she's a spy for the foot or the Purple Dragons. Ya ever think of that, fearless?" Snapped Raphael, one arm curled around his chest in pain.

"Of course I have. Think about it Raph, you really think she'd make up such a story?" Leonardo asked, trying to stay calm. They had been arguing for almost ten minutes. In her cell Anya painfully moved to lean against the wall, she couldn't stop the squeal of pain that escaped her. She looked down at herself, her tshirt barely holding ont her frame, it having been ripped by a whip one of the Purple Dragons had used on her chest. Her breasts marked, bruised, slashed and crusted with dried blood, she grimaced.

"Ow..." she muttered.

"Anya. What did they do to you? Are you okay?" Leonardo called.

"They used a whip, I'm alright," she replied quietly, leaning back against the wall, closing her eyes tightly. And something else that she didn't want to talk about. At least they had let her clothes back on, at least what remained of them. She sat in her cell, arms around herself. This was not how it was meant to go, this was not meant to happen...not to her. There was a loud crash and Anya lurched to her feet, pressing herself against the back of the cell, hiding in the shadows, thinking that the Purple Dragons were coming back for her.

"Goongala!" A voice yelled. In her current state of mind it didn't do much to allay her fears.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Raphael snapped as his brother Donatello unlocked the door of their cell.

"Well if that's the thanks I'm getting I'm goin' home, c'mon Donnie," said Michelangelo cheerfully.

"Are you alright, my sons?" Splinter asked, he was standing calmly in the doorway of the cell.

"Just peachy," Raph muttered, his arm still cradled around his chest.

"Raphie, you're hurt!" Michelangelo came forward to help his brother.

"I'm fine and I told you not to call me that!" Raphael snapped.

"Let us go home," Splinter said.

"Not yet," Leonardo said, as Donatello passed him his backup katanas.

"Leonardo?" Splinter said questioningly. Leonardo frowned, but nodded, bowing to his father.

"There is a girl here, another prisoner of the Purple Dragons. She has no home here, Sensei, and I will explain when we are all back home safely," Leonardo explained. Splinter weighed his options, after a moment he nodded once.

"Very well, she may come with us," he said eventually. Leonardo sheathed his swords and quickly moved towards the other cell that Anya was in. Quickly he unlocked and opened the door, walking right over to her. She flinched away from him, a slightly scared look on her face.

"No!" She cried out. Leonardo frowned, reached a hand out toward her that she slapped away. Having heard her scream his family followed him.

"Hey, whatsa matter, dudette? Raphie's the ugly one!" Michelangelo called out, darting into the room and right up to Leonardo and Anya. She jerked back away from him. She glanced at Leonardo, then looked at the floor.

"Sorry...I just..." she trailed off not really knowing what to say. Leonardo nodded, pulling Mikey back away from her.

"If you want you can come with us?" He invited. She nodded, arms still wrapped tightly around herself, hiding her injuries from them. She followed right behind him, until they had left the building and all piled into a green colored armored van. Anya ignored Leo's outstretched hand to help her into the van and instead climbed in herself, moving to sit in the back. Leo took his own seat strapping himself in, noting as he did so the way Anya seemed to curl in on herself, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Anya turned her head, staring out the small window nearby.

123456

Anya sat on the table in Donatello's laboratory, in the same position as before. Donatello walked over to her. She jerked back away from him, eyes going wide.

"I'm sorry," he stopped where he was.

"I know my appearance must be strange to you, maybe even-" he stopped as she shook her head at him.

"It's not that, it's..." she trailed off and sighed, looking away from him.

"You always imagine your first time to be special, y'know? Not taken from you like you're just an...object that's there to be used," her voice wasn't much more than a whisper. Donatello's eyes widened in realisation of what she was saying. He nodded understandingly.

"You need to have those injuries tended to, would you rather that our friend April did it?" He asked. She shrugged, look back into his eyes.

"It's okay if you do it," she replied. She moved to sit a little awkwardly and stiffly on the table, dropping her arms to her sides. Upon seeing the damage through her shredded shirt Donatello gasped. She looked up at him, tilting her head slightly.

"Shouldn't you take care of your brothers first?" She asked him. He shook his head once.

"No, they're injuries do not look to bad, they can wait," he replied. He went to a cupboard and came back with some clean sheets, a slight reddish tinge to his cheeks.

"If you can take off your clothes and lie down on the table here, cover yourself with a sheet, it will be easier," he said. Her face turned a little red to, she nodded, standing up to strip off.

"I'll give you a little privacy. I'll be back in a few minutes," Donnie quietly opened the door, stepping outside and closing it behind him. He went looking for the rest of his family and found Leo, Raph and Mikey in Raphael's room. Mikey sat on the bed facing Raph, bandaging his brothers stomach.

"How's he doing?" He asked. Donnie had thought Mikey some first aid, just in case. Mikey nodded, tying off the end of the bandage.

"Doesn't look to deep, and if he rests up for a while should be fine," Mikey glanced up at him, as he moved over to Leo.

"I'm fine," Leo waved his brother off, he frowned a little.

"Are you finished with Anya already?" He asked Donnie.

"No, I'm still checking her over, I just needed to give her a little privacy," Donne looked between his brothers.

"Did either of you know that they raped her?" He asked, keeping his tone even. Raphael muttered something under his breath that Donnie didn't quite catch. Leo shook his head.

"That would explain the way she was acting," he said quietly. Mikey gave him a wide eyed look.

"Why would anyone do that to a woman?" He asked.

"Why do people do cruel things, mikey? I just don't know," Donnie sighed, turning and heading back to his lab. He knocked softly on the door, stepping inside at the quiet 'come in' from Anya. He sighed again, seeing her lying under the sheet on the table, obviously naked, her eyes closed tightly. He closed the door behind, not looking forward to what he was going to have to do.


End file.
